


Silk

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In motion is the only time she's free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

There was nothing else like this. The stretch of muscle, the weight of a weapon in her hand, and she was sliding through the air like silk over skin. No other feeling better than the dance. Flowing through space like a ribbon through the air, slicing through bodies and out again, unhindered, unfettered. Lost in the dance, loosed from life for the moment, soaring like a kite on the wind. Unable to be hurt where it really counts. Grief was abandoned, pain fled, and she was whole, or as whole as a wraith in the wind could be.

She was free.


End file.
